Perfect
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Sakura bingung, cemas, bimbang menghadapi malam pertamanya bersama Sasuke karena tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri. bagaimana jadinya malam pertama mereka? Republish dr akun lama. RnR if you dont mind :D


**PERFECT**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Author : The Deathstalker**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Warning : Lemon, typo, gaje**

**Not for underage**

Teng...teng...teng...

Suara lonceng menggema, burung-burung merpati mengepakkan sayap-sayap putihnya seakan ikut bersorai bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan.

Seorang perempuan bersurai pink membuka sedikit matanya sesaat setelah ciuman panasnya dengan sang kekasih...ralat suami resminya, sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu membuat sang gadis memerah dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, si pria hanya menyeringai bangga melihat reaksi gadisnya, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang gadis.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, nanti malam akan lebih nikmat dari ini... Sakuraah" Bisik mempelai pria itu dengan suara seksinya.

Bisikan dari suaminya itu malah semakin membuat mukanya memerah, gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mencubit lengan kekasih yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak 10 menit yang lalu itu.

"Jangan macam-macam disini, Sasuke-kun" Sakura dengan kesal menanggapi sikap suaminya lalu pergi menuruni altar saksi pernikahan mereka dengan kesal.

Sakura yang sedang mrengut malah semakin membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Oi Teme... ke sini !" Teriakan super cempreng dari pemuda kuning di pojokan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya menuju segerombolan teman-temannya yang sedang mojok, terlihat banyak sekali undangan yang datang, termasuk teman semasa SMA. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Shino, bersorai-sorai menunggu pengantin baru yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui teman-temannya itu, lagipula Sakura juga pasti sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya juga, pikirnya.

"Hahaha... Tidak ku sangka pangeran es ini akan mendahuluiku, ya kan Akamaru?" ucap Kiba sakratis di ikuti dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Tutup mulut Anjingmu itu atau akan kulempar dia" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Oi...oi... Teme, tenang ! Akamaru hanya mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Kau ini sensitif sekali !" Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Rupanya Sasuke masih tidak berubah ya..." Ucap Neji dengan Wibawanya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun ku harap kau menjaga Sakura-chan dengan baik ya... walau perasaanku tidak pernah terbalas tapi perasaanku masih sama, ku harap Sakura-chan akan bahagia bersamamu... hwaaaaaa..." Lee dengan semangat yang tersisa mengucapkan kegalauannya panjang lebar.

"Tenang, Lee ! masih ada aku." Ucap Shino menepuk pundak temannya mengobati luka hati Lee.

"Tenang saja... hidupku hanya untuk kebahagiaan Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke seakan membuat semua temannya terdiam.

"Baru kali ini aku dengar Sasuke-san berbicara romantis" Ucap sai yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke mendengus. Memangnya dulu dia tidak pernah romantis apa, pikirnya.

"Hey, Sasuke... ini untukmu" Bisik Naruto sambil memasukkan sebuah benda di saku tuxedo Sasuke

"Hn?" Sasuke yang heran hanya menaikkan sebelas alisnya, meminta penjelasan dari teman berisiknya

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dari kami, istrimu pasti akan puas" Ucap Kiba dengan senyum mesumnya

Sasuke mengambil botol kecil yang ternyata adalah benda laknat yang disebut obat kuat, apa-apaan ini? memangnya seorang Uchiha butuh barang rendahan seperti ini?

"Dalam keadaan normalpun aku bisa menakhlukannya sepanjang malam" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

**Di Tempat Sakura**

Riuh para tamu semakin membuat tempat resepsi ini terlihat seperti mall yang menggelar diskon besar-besaran, banyak para kolega dari Uchiha corp. dan Haruno corp. yang datang membuat ruangan seluas ini penuh dengan segala celotehan para manusia sebagai bentuk formalitas. Lain dengan para manusia yang berceloteh hanya untuk sekedar formalitas lain lagi dengan gerombolan para wanita yang kini sedang bersenda gurau dengan sesekali diiringi kikikan halus. Tampaknya sang mempelai wanita tengah sibuk menikmati obrolannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari.

"Hey, Jidat ! Apa kau sudah mempersiakan dirimu?" Tanya Ino sambil mengaduk-aduk wiskey nya

"Eh? Mempersiapkan apa maksudmu Pig?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Haaaah.. kau ini ! ya malam pertamamu lah" Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidat lebar didepannya dengan telunjuk kurusnya.

"I-Ino... Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak tau apa-apa" Ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dengar ya Jidat, mau tidak mau... suka tidak suka... enak tidak enak... kau tetap harus melakukannya, benar kan Hinata?" Ucap Ino sakratis.

"I-iya Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah tau bagaimana caranya merangsang pria?" Tanya Tenten yang sontak membuat wajah Sakura dan Hinata menjadi memerah.

"A-apa sih? Kok sekarang malah menjadi topik seperti ini" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura, bisa membuat pria mendesah itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, apalagi kalau itu pangeran es kita, ya kan teman-teman?" Ucapan Temari langsung menjadi ledakan tawa segerombolan perempuan itu.

"Tapi..." Kata-kata Sakura yang terpotong membuat semuanya terdiam, Sakura tampak gelisah meremasi gaun pengantinnya.

"K-kau ke-kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"A-aku tidak yakin" Ucap Sakura lirih, membuat semuanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki tubuh yang tinggi sepeti Temari-senpai, Aku juga tidak memiliki dada yang besar seperti punya Hinata, aku tidak yakin dengan diriku. Bagaimana aku bisa merangsang Sasuke-ku dengan tubuh seperti ini" Ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajahnya yang berubah muram

"Hey, hey.. apa kau tidak sadar kau itu sangat dan amat cantik Sakura" Ucap Tenten menghibur.

"Kau fikir semua pria suka dengan wanita yang tinggi sepertiku eh? Shikamaru saja kemarin sempat ingin memotong kakiku gara-gara tidak bisa dipeluk seperti guling katanya hahaha..." Ucap Temari membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Daaaaaaan... memangnya Sasuke peduli dengan dadamu? Kecuali Naruto yang suka biggu oppainya Hinata.. hahaha" Ucap Ino.

"I-ino...!" pekik Hinata malu.

"Sudahlah Jidat... kau harus percaya dengan dirimu, sekarang kau ini milik Sasuke dan kau harus siap dengan itu...!" Ucap Ino bijak.

"Terimakasih teman-teman" Kata Sakura tulus menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya.

**Skip Time**

Sakura duduk di samping ranjanngnya dengan gelisah, kedua tangannya bertautan menjadi satu di atas pahanya.

'Krieeet'

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura terkejut dan sontak berdiri.

"Hn, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat istrinya tidak bergeming di samping ranjang.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke menepuk pundak kecil di depannya itu.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang hanya memakai handuk kecil yang membalut pinggangnya menjadi gugup sendiri dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang aneh seperti itu membuat Sasuke jengkel, dicengkram lengan mungil gadis didepannya memaksa Sakura untuk menghadapnya

"Kau ini kenapa, hm?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sakura tergagap

"Khe, Sakura, sepertinya aku harus menjauhkanmu dari Hinata. Sebelum kau benar-benar tertular virus gagapnya" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang wajahnya sungguh memerah

"A-aku, aku mandi dulu !" Ucap Sakura salah tingkah dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Baka..baka..bakaaaaa..! kenapa aku harus segugup ini sih? Semoga kalimatku tadi tidak terdengar konyol" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Dia menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin besar dalam kamar mandi mewah ini, tangannya terjulur melepaskan tali yukata mandinya hingga kain tersebut terjatuh mengekspos tubuh telanjangnya.

"Apa aku...sexy?" Tanyanya ragu pada dirinya sendiri

Biarlah untuk saat ini saja dia ingin menghilangkan semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya, bersantai di bathup dengan busa-busa ringan tidak ada salahnya kan?

Sasuke's POV

Dasar gadis pink aneh, aku tidak menyangka kalau saat ini kami telah menikah. Melihat gelagatnya yang gugup dan salah tingkah sendiri itu semakin membuatku gemas dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Heh, bahkan dia tadi tidak berani bertatapan langsung denganku. Sebegitu gugupkah dia?

Aku memilih asal pakaian tidurku dan membaringkan tubuh lelahku, hmmm menunggu seorang bidadari keluar dari kamar mandi. Kupejamkan mataku membayangkan tubuh telanjangnya yang- ck, sial ! membayangkan tubuhnya saja sudah membuatku tegang. Suara gemercik shower dari kamar mandi sudah tak terdengar lagi, apa mungkin dia sudah selesai?

'Ceklek'

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka membuatku membuka sedikit mataku yang beberapa menit yang lalu terpejam, mataku melirik ke arah kanan kamarku ini. mataku sedikit melebar dengan pemandangan didepanku ini.

Bahkan dengan melihatnya memakai piama mandiku yang kebesaran, rambut basahnya yang sexy, kulitnya yang mengkilat karena basah saja sudah membuat kejantananku ereksi, dulu sering aku membayangkan menikmati tubuh Sakuraku ini, mungkin inilah saatnya aku mewujudkan fantasi liarku yang dulu sering kubayangkan. Entah berapa lama aku memelototi tubuh indah itu, membuatnya hanya berdiri dan mencengkram ujung piyama biruku itu.. heh, sepertinya dia memang gugup.

Ssuke's POV END

"Sasuke-kun kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura pelan, dengan gelisah dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang telah ditata oleh maid keluarga uchiha tadi. Sakura tampak gelisah memilih-milih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak gelisah semakin membuat Sasuke semakin sesak.

"Hn" Hanya gumaman ambigu andalannyalah yang bisa menjawab, matanya masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya.

'Uuuuh... kenapa pakaiannya seperti ini semua sih?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati, ia tidak dapat menemukan baju tidur yang 'wajar' untuknya, semuanya lingerin tipis sexy seperti di film-film yang selalu di hindarinya.

"Kau mau disitu terus?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Heeeehe... E-etto.. Sasuke-kun tidak ada yang bisa ku pakai" Jawab Sakura gagap.

Sasuke mendekat menuju lemari dan memeriksanya, Sakura sempat menahan napas saat tubuh Sasuke melekat ditubuh belakangnya.

"Mmmm" Gumam Sasuke.

"E-etto... lebih baik aku kebawah saja, mungkin koperku masih disana" Kata Sakura berusaha kebur, namun lengannya di tahan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu" Kata Sasuke parau

"T-tapi..." ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan pelukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau harum..." Sasuke menyesap wangi cherry di lekukan leher jenjang Sakura.

"Mmm... Sa-Sasu" Gumam Sakura tidak jelas

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya memandang wajah elok Sakura yang memerah.

"Kau cantik" Ucap Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil disudut bibir merah Sakura, membuat siempunya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sakura, perutnya bergejolak geli dengan sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka tetap berciuman dengan mesra, Sasuke terus memagut bibir tipis didepannya, ciuman mereka semakin bergairah saat sang suami mulai ingin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah kecil istrinya untuk ikut menari didalam goa basah dan hangat ini, mengingat suhu diruangan ber AC ini mulai meningkat. Lebih panas dari sebelumnya, lebih menggairahkan dari sebelumnya, lebih mendebarkan dari sebelumnya, lebih... dan lebih... Tangan Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya membelai dan menjelajahi tubuh mungil Sakura, tangannya terus mengusap dan merabai pinggang Sakura dan mulai merambat naik namun dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan semua aktifitasnya dengan mendorong Sasuke untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak suka dengan penolakan Sakura.

"A-aku..." Sakura yang di pandang tajam begitu tiba-tiba nyalinya tambah menciut.

"Aku tanya kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku... aku hanya takut kau kecewa Sasuke-kun !" Teriak Sakura memandang Sasuke sedih

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya heran, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang. Sasuke diam, Sakurapun tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Lama mereka diam hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara

"Kemarilah !" Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi ranjangya

Sasuke menepuk pahanya seakan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk diatasnya, Sakura dengan ragu-ragu pun menuruti perintah sang suami.

"Memangnya kau takut aku kecewa karena apa? aku ini **suamimu**" Kata Sasuke seraya mengelus helaian merah muda yang sedikit basah itu.

"Aku... takut tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Kau sudah sempurna untukku" ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang seraya menciumi leher Sakura.

"A-aku takut Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura Sakura menahan geli di belakang lehernya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini berkeringat dingin.

Sakura membalik badannya menghadap Sasuke, menatapnya lamat-lamat. Tangan halus nan mungilnya terangkat menelusuri wajah rupawan dihadapannya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menutup matanya untuk menikmati belaian menggairahkan ini.

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku setelah melihat tubuhku nanti" Sakura berucap dengan wajah memerah lucunya, membuat Sasuke ingin segera menerkamnya

"Heheh.. kau ini, dasar bodoh !" Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan sang istri

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Baka ! You are perfect, trust me !" Bisik Sasuke kemudian menciumnya lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki tubuh sexy seperti wanita-wanita lainnya" Sakura masih berusaha mengelak lagi.

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal bodoh Sakura !" Ucap Sasuke yang tidak sabar langsung membanting Sakura ke ranjang membuat Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menunggumu berceloteh tak penting" Bisiknya parau sambil menjilat daun telinga yang kini memerah

Sasuke yang dari tadi mati-matian menahan kesabarannya kini dengan beringas menciumi Sakura, kedua tangan Sakura di pegang erat-erat.

"Emh.. Sasu" Tak dapat dipungkiri semua cumbuan suaminya mau tak mau meningkatkan gairahnya untuk mendapat sentuhan yang lebih dari ini.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun, dengan gesit ia menciumi, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher putih itu hingga terciptalah tanda kepemilikan pertama yang akan menjadi saksi bisu acara-acara menarik yang akan dilakukan pasangan muda ini. Sasuke masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Sasuu~ geliih"

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke membuka pengait piyama biru dongker itu, hingga terpampang didepannya pemandangan yang membuat semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang normal akan dengan susah payah menelan ludah. Sasuke agak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk lebih jelas melihat sajian didepannya. Dada Sakura yang tegak menantang dengan puting berwarna pink kecoklatan sungguh indah dipandang.

Sakura hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Benar kan, dadaku tidak sebesar punya Hinata, Temari nee atau wanita-wanita sexy lainnya" Ucap Sakura sedih

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura untuk melihatnya, di usapnya lembut rambut indahnya.

"Aku suka wajah cantikmu, kulit putihmu, dada indahmu, perut ratamu, dan... sesuatu di bawah sana begitu menggoda, semuanya terlihat sempurna" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang agak merona.

Sakura tertegun melihat wajah merona Sasuke, sejurus kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Gomen na Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura penuh sesal

"..."

"Sasuke-kun? Maafkan akuuu" Rengek Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke tak merespon permintaan maafnya

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebusnya?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, meremasnya lembut dan mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Lakukanlah ! Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik malam ini" ucap Sakura pelan menatap Sasuke pasti.

Sasuke terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura, tak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat senang.

Dan setelah perdebatan kecil mereka sebelum ritual malam pertama, menjadi sebuah malam yang penuh dengan desahan erotis sang wanita atas perlakuan prianya.

"Aaaaah, Sasuke-kun" Sakura mendesah hebat saat Sasuke dengan mengocok liangnya dengan tempo cepat

Mendengar Sakura yang terus mendesar membuat Sasuke pun mempercepat kerja tangannya, tangan kirinya meremas dada Sakura semakin keras.

"Sasukeh...Sasukeh... aaaaah" Sakura memelintingkan tubuhnya, kepalanya melesak lebih dalam di bantal, liangnya memnyemburkan cairan bening yang terus mengalir membasahi jari-jari Sasuke yang kini telah dikeluarkannya. Baru kali ini Sakura rasakan kenikmatan dunia yang benar-benar nikmat, badannya lelah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke ragu.

Sakura membuka matanya, melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya ragu. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan melebarkan pahanya

"Lakukanlah Sasuke-kun... ini hakmu" Ucap Sakura pelan

Sasuke pun tersenyum lega, ternyata istrinya sangat mengerti dengan maksudnya. Sasuke melepaskan satu-satunya penutup ditubuhnya, menampakkan kejantanan yang telah menegang sempurna membuat gadis di bawahnya membelalak kaget

"Sa-Sasuke... apa itu?" Pekik Sakura seraya menunjuk benda panjang di antara paha Sasuke itu

"I-ini..." Demi tuhan, sekarang Sasuke mati kutu, apa yang harus dia katakan? Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba lamban respon

"A-apa benda itu yang akan me-masu...ki?" Tanya Sakura ragu

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajah

"Ba-baiklah" Ucap Sakura merilekskan dirinya, hatinya berdebar kencang menanti Sasuke yang tak kunjung memasukkan benda aneh itu

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke parau

"Jika kau belum siap-" Belum selesai Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung memeluk suaminya dengan erat

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun... aku tidak mau merusak malam pertama kita" Ucap Sakura dengan nada cemas

"Tak apa jika kau belum siap" Kata Sasuke meyakinkan istrinya lagi

"Masukkan ! Sasuke-kun... puaskan aku" Bisik Sakura yang membuat Sasuke kembali bergairah

"Hentikan aku jika tidak kuat" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan batangnya menuju pintu surga dunia

Sakura memejamkan mata erat-erat, bisa ia rasakan benda yang panjang dan keras tadi mulai memasuki liangnya. Perih. Tapi ia mencoba bertahan

"Aah.. heh" Sakura mendesah halus saat penetrasinya mencapai seperempat jalan

"Aku mencintaimu... Sakurah" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong masuk seluruh kejantanannya

"Akh... aaaaaah... Sakkiiit..." Sakura menitikkan air matanya, benar-benar perih. Bagian bawahnya seperti robek, dia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menggeser tubuhnya.

Melihat wanita dibawahnya kesakitan membuat Sasuke menyesal, diciuminya wanita cantik ini dengan penuh cinta, dia berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak segera mengobrak-abrik lubang surga istrinya, dia hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan mencumbu mesra sang istri

"Maafkan aku... masih sakit?" Tanyanya pelan, diusapnya keringat dikening sang istri, masih berusaha mencumbunya

Tak beberapa lama, sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengerti dengan isyaratnya Sasuke langsung menarik dorong miliknya secara perlahan. Nikmat, benar-benar nikmat. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Sakura yang tadinya meringis kesakitan kini mendesah nikmat seirama pergerakan lelaki diatasnya. Dan dengan itu kamar ini telah menjadi saksi bisu malam pertama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Malam pertama yang sempurna.

**THE END**

**Hoaaaahm... ini fic lama di akun lamaku sengaja aku republish disini... sebenernya kaga ada lemonnya, cuman gara-gara aku diracuni temenku dengan fikiran2 kotor nya... akhirnya aku nulis lemon yang gak bener ini... hahaha**

**Maaf aja kalau memang aneh, karena saya pure belum pernah mempraktekannya... hohoho**

**Saya kan masih imut dan lugu... hohoho**

**Ya udah deh, saya hanya minta kritik dan sarannya...**

**Jika berkenan, mohon Reviewnya...**

**The Deathstalker**

**Tuban, Jatim**

**23.00**


End file.
